Est-ce que tu m'aimes?
by keep calm and love Hermione
Summary: Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Bonne question...


**Courte OS qui m'est venu cette semaine; En espérant que ça vous plaira.**

 **Disclaymer: Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K et l'histoire à moi!**

 **Est-ce que tu m'aimes?**

Il était 11 heures du soir. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était là, paupières ouvertes à fixer le plafond. Hermione ne cessait de penset aux événements qui venaient d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de ses pensées. De _sa_ pensée. Cet ange blond au yeux gris et parfois bleus d'une beauté inimaginable. Ce qu'il lui avait dis, ce qu'il avait fait. Elle revoyait tout ses gestes sans en oublier le moindre détail. " Hermione! ". Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête en milles échos tous plus chamboulants et émouvants.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt:_

Mc Gonnagal allait rendre les évaluations de métamorphose.

\- Cette fois, dit-elle, j'ai changé quelque chose. Je vous ai noté comme les moldus. C'est à dire, avec un système de 0 à 20. Plus vous êtes proches de 20 plus vous avez une bonne note. Et comme vous l'avez deviné par vos contestements messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, plus vous êtes proches de 0 plus vous avez une mauvaise note.

\- Comme les moldus!? Elle est pas bien celle là, fit Drago tout bas.

\- Monsieur Malefoy moins cinq points pour Serpentard, réprima le professeur.

Il se maudit et vit Granger. Elle avait l'air contente, sûrement fière du travail qu'elle avait fournis et impatiente d'avoir sa note.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. 18,5. Bon travail de votre part. La leçon est apprise.

Le blondinet attrapa sa copie et contempla sa note qui était la meilleure certes, mais plus pour longtemps.

\- Miss Granger. 20. Parfait! Rien à redire, comme d'habitude!

Il se décomposa devant la lionne qui le narguait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Celle-là alors! Toujours pour lui gâcher sa joie... Non mais sérieusement! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait !?

La fin des cours le tira de ses rêveries. Quelque chose le poussa à attendre la belle brune à la sortie. Il était là, adossé contre le mur quand elle apparut. Il devait l'avouer depuis la fin de la guerre Hermione s'était embellie. Ses traits étaient affinés, ses formes marqués, ses cheveux plus domptables...elle était devenue une jolie jeune femme par dessus son masque de Miss-je-sais-tout. Et ça certain élèves l'avaient remarqués dont notre Serpentard préféré. Il la toisait. De ses fins doigts, elle replaçait une mèche folle de devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient des reflets clairs et soyants avec le soleil. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur Drago. Elle laissa apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers lui. Mais Harry et Ron la rattrapèrent et elle fut obligé de s'en aller. Déçu le Serpentard alla rejoindre Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trois jours. Cela faisait trop jour qu'il pensait à _elle._ Il la revoyait à la sortie du cours de métamorphose. Elle était si jolie. Et oui jolie. Il avait compris quelque chose la veille. Il l'aimait. Drago Malefoy était amoureux d"Hermione Granger. Mais elle il n'en savait rien.

Un soir, en allant voir à la bibliothèque si la lionne y était juste pour l'apercevoir, il se plaça à une table lointaine et attendit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La Gryffondor apparu les bras chargé de livres qu'elle rendit. Elle se dirigea vers un rayon précis en face de Drago. Il la fixait. Ses longs cheveux tirés en arrière lui allait si bien et cette jupe était si sexy. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se colla à elle. Elle poussa un léger cri de peur.

\- Ah c'est toi Malefoy, dit-elle. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Il approcha son visage su sien ce qui déstabilisa la jolie brune.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? souffla Drago. Ça y est. Il l'avait dit et elle qu'allait-elle répondre.

\- Qu...quoi?

\- Non tu n'es pas sourde. Tu as bien entendusi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes _Hermione_?

Et il s'empara de ses lèvres. Qu'elles étaient douces! En guise de réponse Hermione laissa l'accès de sa bouche à Drago. Il ne se fit pas prier. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et se rejoignirent dans la chambre du serpent.

\- Oui Drago, fit la lionne, Je t'aime!

 **Voila une petite OS pour vous mes 388 lecteurs ! 3 Qu'est ce que vous en pensez de notre couple préféré Drago/Hermione?**


End file.
